Thanks For Today
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Usia 17 tahun biasanya akan menjadi usia yang paling bersejarah. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura Haruno./One shoot/ mind to RNR?


Jihand Setyani

Mempersembahkan :

"Thanks For Today"

Special Fict For My Sweet Seventeen

Rate : T

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-Enjoy Reading-

==oOo==

.

.

.

**23 DESEMBER 2012**

Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Gadis biasa yang beraktifitas umum layaknya remaja lain. Menyukai musik, melakukan _browsing_, membaca novel, atau bergulat dengan Dunia Maya. Arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:45 malam, sedangkan aku masih di tempat ini. Terduduk sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani. Taman Konoha memang diciptakan untuk berkumpulnya para manusia-manusia yang lelah akan hiruk pikuk kota Konoha. Namun, entah mengapa aku rasa tempat ini menjadi lebih ramai dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dimana salju selalu menutupi hampir disetiap jalan kota Konoha. Tinggal menghitung jam untuk berganti menjadi pukul 00:00. Aku menghela nafas menahan tangis, setidaknya aku harus kuat.

"Sakura-_chan!_,"

Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat. Aku tersenyum kala mendapati sahabat pirangku- Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan kekasihnya, yang notaben adalah sahabat baikku sejak aku menduduki kelas I SMP- Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, mereka pasangan serasi. Selalu dikelilingi suasana hangat yang tak pernah reda, bahkan waktu tak membuat mereka jera untuk selalu bertemu.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?", sapaku lagi saat ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ baru saja selesai membeli perhiasan untuk pohon natal di rumahku, kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini sendirian?"

"Aku? Hanya mencari angin segar," jawabku sekenanya.

"_Ne,_ besok Sakura-_chan_ akan merayakan ulang tahun dimana?", kali ini Hinata yang membuka suaranya.

"Wah, benar juga! Besok Sakura-_chan_ akan berulang tahun! Hehehe", sambung Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Aku akan merayakannya di puncak menara Konohagakure, jam tujuh malam acara sudah dimulai. Kalian berdua harus datang ya", ujarku berpura-pura semangat.

"Yosh!, tenang saja Sakura-_chan_! Kami pasti datang", jawab Naruto masih dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Sakura-_chan_ tidak pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat? Bagaimana kalau disaat pesta, Sakura-_chan_ malah sakit?"

Beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat seperti Hinata. Ia begitu perhatian kepadaku, karena hari sudah malam, kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku, nafasku seakan terasa berat dengan menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ku rasa air mata ini akan turun kapan saja kalau aku tak bisa menahannya. Ayolah Sakura Haruno! Jangan lemah hanya karena kejadian 'tadi'. Kau harus terlihat bahagia karena sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan dimana arti dari kata _sweet seventeen_ yang teman-temanmu selalu bicarakan. Aku menggeleng lagi, menatap layar _BlackBerry Storm _hitam yang kini tergeletak di sampingku. Lampu sensornya tak mengedipkan cahaya merah, berarti tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sasuke-_kun_ akan menghubungiku.

Aku lupa, Pria itu. Sasuke-_kun_ yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihku sejak dua bulan silam. Aku bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada penyanggah kasur, memeluk lututku dengan erat sembari menangis. Ya, wanita menangis bukan karena ia lemah, tapi karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

Flash Back

"Ino, aku pulang ya, terima kasih untuk makan malam dan belajarnya hari ini", ucapku sembari menutup pintu kamar sahabatku.

"Hey, Sakura! Tunggu aku,"

Sahabatku yang satu ini- Yamanaka Ino, selalu saja berbicara dengan keras-keras. Padahal jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh, seharusnya ia tidak perlu berteriak bukan? Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Sasuke?", tanya Ino dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Kau ini, sebentar lagi kau akan merayakan hari terbesarmu! Dimana kau harus benar-benar bahagia!"

"Beri aku alasan mengapa aku harus bahagia?"

"Sakura!, ini adalah s_weet seventeen_ yang akan terjadi hanya satu kali! Dan setiap orang pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan disaat umurnya mencapai tujuh belas tahun!"

"Ya, aku akan mencoba bahagia. Tepatnya berpura-pura bahagia"

"Hey, kau ini! Bujuklah Sasuke agar kalian berbaikan, kau tentu tidak mau 'kan kalau ia mengakhiri hubungan kalian tepat disaat ulang tahunmu?"

"Kau membuatku bergidik, aku harus segera pulang"

Aku segera meninggalkan rumah Ino, entah kenapa kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku selalu berpikir demikian. Sudah hampir dua hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_, bahkan aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Begitu juga Sasuke-_kun_, ia sudah tidak pernah menghubungiku. Dadaku terasa sakit seketika membayangkan kalau apa yang dikatakan Ino menjadi kenyataan. Ini bukan menjadi hal yang bagus tentunya.

"Awas jatuh, Sasuke-_kun_! Pegang yang benar, kau ini bagaimana? Mau menghancurkannya, hah?!"

Aku tertegun pada pemandangan yang aku lihat. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat Sasuke- kekasihku, sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan terdekat di Konoha. Sasuke yang membawa beberapa bungkusan di kedua tangannya, dan gadis pirang itu membawa satu bungkusan yang ia genggam erat-erat di kedua tangannya. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku melangkah menghampiri mereka yang sedang memasukkan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil _Toyota Yaris_ hitam milik Sasuke. Tubuh wanita itu menghalangi jalanku, aku menarik nafas mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Permisi, Nona. Saya ingin lewat", ujarku sesopan mungkin padanya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku, ia mempersilahkan aku lewat. Aku tahu, aku tahu iris obsidian milik kekasihku itu tengah menatapku. Tapi tak lama, mereka berdua segera pergi dari gedung itu.

Flash Back Ends

==oOo==

**24 DESEMBER 2012**

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura Haruno.

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang tidak sampai tiga jam itu, kenapa mimpi akan bayangan Sasuke bersamaan dengan gadis itu sampai terbawa mimpi olehku? Aku rasakan mataku mulai bengkak akibat tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti itu. Ku lihat sensor _Blackberry_ku berkedip berwarna merah. Aku membukanya. Aku mendapat banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temanku, ada yang mengucapkannya dari _BBM, Twitter, Facebook, WhatsApp,_ atau juga pesan singkat SMS. Ya, dari sekian banyaknya ucapan itu tak satupun aku dapat dari kekasihku- Sasuke Uchiha. Ino, sepertinya perkataanmu benar.

"Setidaknya masih banyak yang mendoakanku," hiburku sendiri.

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku, bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengganti pakaianku. Kali ini _dress _putih yang akan aku pakai. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, aku segera bergegas pergi menuju gedung pusat perbelanjaan terdekat di Konoha. Ku lirik arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00_a.m_, aku segera menginjak gas sedikit lebih dalam agar laju mobilku cepat-cepat menuju ke rumah Ino. Aku menggunakan mobil kali ini agar lebih leluasa dalam hal berbelanja. Setelah tiba di rumah Ino, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ino, kau sudah siapkan daftar belanjanya?", tanyaku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Semuanya sudah aku atur, kita akan berbelanja beberapa _pack_ minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan yang kira-kira akan kita sediakan. Sore hari, kita akan mengambil kue pesanan kita", jawab Ino sembari melenggang kearah _Suzuki Ertiga_ putihku.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jidat! Kau baca ucapan selamat dariku 'kan?", tanya Ino sembari mendorong trolly.

"Aku sudah membacanya," jawabku sembari melihat-lihat ke sekitar.

"Baguslah. Oke, pertama kita akan membeli lima _pack cola_, dua _pack_ air mineral. Ayo cepat cari!"

Aku dan Ino segera mencari-cari barang apa saja yang harus beli untuk melengkapi pesta ulang tahunku.

.

.

.

Cukup sudah bergulat dengan barang-barang belanjaan ini. Ino masih mendorong trolly yang sudah penuh dengan tumpukkan kardus berisi makanan-minuman yang akan aku sajikan di acara nanti malam, karena ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk segera makan di Hanamasa.

"Hey, Sakura,"

Kali ini apa? Apa Ino tidak melihat kalau aku sedang repot membaca menu makanan? Aku memberikan buku menu makanan itu kepada pelayan seraya berkata, "Nasi goreng s_ea food_,". Lalu, pelayan itu mencatat pesananku dan segera berlalu dari tempat kami.

"Apa lagi, Ino?", tanyaku mulai bosan.

"Itu bukannya Sasuke ya?", kata Ino sembari menatap seorang pria yang aku yakin adalah Sasuke, bersama dengan gadis pirang yang waktu itu aku temui. Mereka sepertinya dari kemarin berbelanja terus, karena aku melihat beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berada di atas meja makan mereka. Selera makanku hilang sudah.

"Ino, kita pergi saja dari sini", kataku sembari mengajak Ino pergi.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus pastikan sedang apa ia berada disini!" sahut Ino sambil tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak bernafsu untuk makan disini"

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih, Sakura? Ini kesempatanmu untuk memergoki mereka!"

"Ino, kita sudah tahu mereka seperti itu lalu untuk apa kita memergokinya lagi?"

"Oke, kau pengecut. Karena kau yang pengecut, aku yang akan menghampirinya,"

Punya sahabat seperti Ino memang masalah besar. Ku lihat ia menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis pirang itu, keduanya sontak menatap kearahku saat ku lihat jemari telunjuk Ino tepat menunjuk kearahku. Raut waspada mulai memenuhi kedua sosok itu, dan hal yang tidak ingin aku lihat akhirnya aku lihat. Hal dimana ketika sahabatku- Yamanaka Ino menumpahkan _vanilla latte _yang ada di atas meja Sasuke, menumpahkannya dengan sengaja tepat di kemeja hitam yang Sasuke kenakan.

==oOo==

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:00_p.m_, aku masih terduduk lesu di depan meja rias kamar sahabatku- Hyuuga Hinata. Tubuhku sudah dibalut oleh gaun putih yang tanpa lengan yang mengembang keluar dibagian bawahnya. Gaun perak ini hanya menutupi sampai bagian lututku saja, dengan riasan _make up_ natural yang mengubah wajahku seperti _Cinderella_ yang ada ditokoh-tokoh kartun. Kaki jenjangku sudah ditutupi dengan _high hells _perak dengan aksen pita yang terikat dibagian pergelangan kakinya. Aku sempurna, tapi aku tak merasa sempurna tanpa kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha pada malam ini.

"Kau akan merusak riasanmu kalau terus menangis,"

Aku menoleh mendapati Ino yang memberikanku selembar _tissue_. Aku menggeleng dan segera berdiri, memaksakan senyum menatap sahabatku.

"Dimana Hinata? Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam di atas menara Konohagakure. Aku berdiri dibelakang sebuah meja besar yang dipenuhi dengan banyak bingkisan hadiah yang terbungkus dengan rapih menggunakan kertas kado warna-warni. Di tengah meja, sudah ada kue _tart _berukuran sedang yang tadi sore aku ambil bersama Ino. Beberapa teman-temanku sudah berkumpul dan bahkan sudah menikmati pesta ini. Aku membuang segala pandanganku kesemua sudut menara, tetapi aku tidak menemukan sosok yang aku cari. Aku mendesah pelan kala angin memainkan rambutku yang sudah panjang, aku keluar dari balik meja dan ikut bergabung bersama teman-temanku.

"Hey, Sakura. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tenten- temanku saat aku di SMP, memberiku ucapan selamat lagi. Aku sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, bersama dengan ke-lima teman-teman lamaku. Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Tenten, dan juga Ino, kami semua berbincang-bincang ringan. Setidaknya aku sekarang bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihanku tentang Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Suara Shikamaru menghentikan aktifitasku bersama dengan teman-teman lamaku. Aku terkejut memandangnya, lebih tepatnya memandang seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Bukan seseorang, melainkan dua orang.

"Hey, hey~ berani sekali kau datang bersama kekasih barumu di acara ulang tahun sahabatku, Uchiha"

Kini suara Ino menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan gadis pirang itu. Aku menarik nafas dan berusaha tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Sasuke, ia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia gulung mencapai sikunya, dengan _jeans_ hitam yang menjadi paduannya. Ketampanannya sangat cocok dengan gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis pirang itu memakai _dress_ pendek berwarna putih yang menampilkan kesan _simple but elegant _untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Sasuke, dan…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku sembari menatap gadis pirang itu.

"Shion, namaku Shion. Salam kenal, Sakura" sambung gadis pirang itu.

"Ya, Shion. Silahkan nikmati pestanya, aku akan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temanku"

Baru saja aku dan Ino akan beranjak dari tempat itu, kalau saja tak ada tangan kekar yang menarik pergelangan tanganku bahkan hampir saja membuatku terjatuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Namun, tubuh atletis Sasuke memang cukup bisa diandalkan untuk menopang berat tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai marmer. Tangan itu menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan- lebih tepatnya kearah tempat dimana meja besar tempat kue dan hadiahku menumpuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!", bentakku sembari melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau dan sahabatmu sama saja, sama-sama salah paham" jawabnya sembari melepas tanganku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku maafkan kejadian kemarin dimana saat Ino menumpahkan minumannya ke pakaianku, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau aku sampai gagal hari ini"

"Kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan _BlackBerry_ _Full Touch_ hitamnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Aku semakin tidak mengerti ketika ia berkata, "Mulai," pada seseorang yang ia hubungi. Seketika, semua mata menatap takjub kearah pintu yang terbuka. Aku menatap tak percaya saat ada beberapa sahabatku yang lain, membawakan beberapa kue tart dengan lilin angka 17 yang masih menyala di setiap kuenya. Aku terhenyak.

"_Happy birthday, sweety",_ ujar Sasuke Uchiha sembari tersenyum kepadaku.

Cubit aku! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, kenapa semuanya menjadi indah seperti ini? Apakah aku salah lihat? Apa ini hanya ilusi?.

"Tiup semua lilin itu, karena ini masih pembukaan"

Suara Sasuke mengagetkanku, aku menggeleng tak percaya. Ku tiup semua ketiga lilin yang berada di masing-masing kue tart itu, ku rasakan tangan kekar Sasuke menarikku dan segera mendekap tubuhku dari belakang.

"Sekarang, lihat ke depan", kata Sasuke sembari menggerakan kepalaku untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

SUIIIIING ! CTAR !

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang sedang memelukku saat dua kembang api meluncur dari lantai dasar ke atas langit. Kembang api itu membentuk sebuah tulisan di atas langit yang gelap itu.

_Happy Birthday Sakura_

Itu yang aku baca di dalam hatiku. Aku tersenyum takjub memandangnya, dengan tangan bergemetar, aku menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang masih memelukku dari belakang. Ku sandarkan tubuhku di dada bidangnya, aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku"

Ku rasakan ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia melepas pelukannya dan membawaku ke tengan-tengah pesta. Ku lihat Sasuke menarik nafas, ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lantang.

"Semuanya, mohon perhatian"

Semua mata menatap kearah kami, aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Ku lihat ia merogoh saku celanya seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Seketika wajahnya terlihat tegang saat tak menemukan apapun disana, sampai pada saat Shion memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kepadanya.

"Dasar ceroboh, kau menitipkannya padaku! _Baka_,"

Katanya pelan yang hanya disusul hembusan nafas lega oleh Sasuke. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan hal itu. Ku lihat ia membuka kotak merah itu, tubuhnya berlutut di hadapanku dengan tangan yang menyodorkan kotak merah itu.

"Sakura, mau kah bertunangan denganku?"

_Gess, _aku benar-benar terhenyak! Selamat kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil mendapatkan sorak-sorai dari para tamu undangan. Tak terasa air mata kebahagiaan keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Aku mengangguk mantap, menerima lamaran pertunangan itu. Dengan sigap, jemarinya memakaikan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manisku. Kini giliranku, dengan gemetar aku memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Aku terseyum- ah tidak, kami tersenyum. Setelahnya, kami segera beranjak kearah mejaku lagi. Sasuke memeluk tubuhku, memutarkan tubuhku seolah ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya, Sasuke-_kun_? Memangnya dia siapa?", tanyaku sembari menatap langit.

"Shion, Uchiha Shion", jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Uchiha? Maksudmu?", tanyaku dengan suara kaget.

"Ia calon Kakak Iparku. Ia yang membantuku menyiapkan semua ini. Karena aku pikir, kalian sesama wanita memiliki selera yang sama"

"Aa, kau sangat akrab dengannya,"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memimpikan memiliki Kakak perempuan. Ia bahkan membantuku membuat kue untukmu"

"Eh? Kau yang membuatnya?!", tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa, eh?" jawabnya dengan bangga.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama ini?", tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan.

"Sengaja untuk memberimu kejutan. Kau menangis tidak?"

"Tidak!", jawabku dengan cepat.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku berharap kau menangis setiap malam dan memanggil namaku,"

"Kau mau mati, eh?!"

Selanjutnya hanya suara tawa yang mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memutarkan tubuhku menjadi menatap kearahnya. Aku tersenyum mendapati senyumannya.

"Sakura," ku dengar ia memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Aku masih punya hadiah lagi untukmu,"

"Banyak sekali,"

"Ini yang terakhir,"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tutup matamu,"

Aku menutup mataku dengan perlahan. Tangan kami saling terpaut satu sama lain, aku merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirku. Aku tersenyum kala aku tahu ia mengecup bibirku. Mendesak agar aku mau membuka mulutku untuk mendapatkan akses masuk lidahnya. Baiklah, aku mengizinkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku. Dengan lembut, ciuman itu terasa membakar tubuhku. Ku rasakan tangan kekarnya membelai wajahku, memberikan kecupan panas nan lembut itu untukku- hanya untukku. Terima kasih, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Sebenarnya saya bingung meletakkan Fict ini di Rate T apa M, tapi mengingat adanya _kissing _membuat saya ragu-ragu. Saya berterima kasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang akhirnya memberikan saya inspirasi untuk hari ini. Kalian luar biasa, kawan :D

_Mind To Review? Thanks :'D_


End file.
